Opposites Attract
by Saxocrazy
Summary: What happens when Zagi captures Yuri and they're left alone with just eachother?


Tales of Vesperia Yaoi  
Opposites Attract  
Chapter 1

Yuri and his brave crew strolled through the cursed forest after killing monsters. Yuri felt that someone was watching them. "You guys go ahead I got to...check something." Everyone looked suspiciously at each other but no one questioned him. Yuri waited a couple minutes until he was sure they could't hear or see him. He traveled into the dark underbrush of the forest looking for the one responsible for this uneasy feeling in his stomach. He felt a dark feeling of dread and he couldn't explain it. He searched everywhere that he could see.

"Well well well. Look at what we have here. If it isn't little ol Yuri all alone. My what a coincidence." That voice. That spine tingling voice. He turned around and looked at a high branch to see him. His pinkish red hair with blonde bangs and his red and black uniform covered with specs of blood. "Zagi how'd you find me?!" "They say when you love someone you can sense where they are." Yuri was taken back by what he said. "What are you talking about?!" "Don't worry you'll find out soon enough, now you're coming with me." Yuri put is hand on his sword. "Like hell I am!"

Zagi tilted his head to the side and gave Yuri a questioning look. Then a wicked smile spread on his face. "Fine. Have it your way. Either way I'll take you down and bring you with me!" Zagi pulled out his twin duel blades and licked them slowly. Yuri drew his sword as soon as Zagi jumped down and brought his sword down hard on Yuri's blade barely missing his shoulder. Zagi began his savage attacks right after another.

Finally yet horribly Yuri was caught off guard and Zagi sliced his shoulder and down this chest then again in a X form over his chest. Yuri fell backwards on the ground, tossing his sword toward the opposite direction, and was bleeding heavily. Yuri was confused by the expression on Zagi's face. It was mixed with sadness and hurt. Two things he was sure this psychopath was incapable of feeling. Yuri tried to get up but failed miserably. 'Damn-it' he thought. Zagi moved closer to him and he closed his eyes waiting for the final blow to kill him, but nothing came.  
He slowly opened his eyes to see Zagi inches away for his face with a smile on his face. "You lose. Now give your body to me." "What? Never!" Zagi backed up and got a rag and some weird substance and poured it on the rag. Yuri was not in the mood to find out what it was. Yuri quickly shot up and he felt all the pain instantly. Zagi grabbed hold oh him and put the rag over his mouth and nose. Yuri tried not to breath in, but he needed air and had no choice. He took a deep breath and everything went black.

**{Hours later}**

Yuri woke up to a throbbing headache and a sore shoulder and chest. "Where am I?" He said out loud. "My hideout." Yuri quickly looked at Zagi as he stood in the door way. Yuri tried to get up but his wrists was locked in handcuffs over the bed frame. Yuri squirmed around trying to break them, but nothing happened. "That's not gonna work you know. All you're gonna accomplish is reopening up your wounds." Yuri stopped as Zagi got closer. Zagi sat on the bed next to him and started to undo his sash and shirt. \

"What the hell are you doing? Get off me!" Zagi just looked at him and continued. "Don't worry I'm not going to harm you. I'm just changing your gaze." Yuri was surprised and looked down at his chest and shoulder. They where carefully wrapped in now bloody gaze. Not to tight and not to loose. Zagi's cold fingers lightly undid the gaze. Yuri sucked in his breath and his stomach clenched. He never expected Zagi to be this caring.

"Why aren't you killing me?" Yuri asked as Zagi carefully started to wrap his wounds up. "Because I don't want to. I never want to hurt you and I'm sorry for hurting you like this." Yuri was taken back by what he said. "What the hell is wrong with you! Ever since we met it was nothing but fight fight fight!" "I know but I changed since then. Now get some sleep I'll be back in the morning. Zagi got up and slowly closed the door. Yuri missed the warmth but quickly got over it. He laid back down care not to open his wounds and thought about all that happened today and slowly went to sleep.

{Back to camp}

Judith and Estelle was worried as they ran back to where they last seen Yuri. Their was a pool of blood on the grass and his sword, but no Yuri. Repede growled and sniffed the ground. He could barely make out his masters scent.


End file.
